


A Prince's Pleasure

by wrennette



Series: Westeros Rare Pairs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Redeeming Value Whatsoever, Oberyn Martell is probably his own warning, PWP, Smut, but you knew that since this is tagged smut, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ned meets the Red Viper in King's Landing while accompanying his foster father on business in the capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization is probably off, since I'm new in this fandom, but I just wanted smut of these two. 
> 
> Ned is 15ish, which is why this is tagged underage, Oberyn is older, but not a lot. If that bothers you, show yourself out.

Gasping, Ned drank deeply from the waterskin, watching the other men in the yard spar. Tallest among them was Ned’s best friend Robert Baratheon, strong as an ox and boisterous as a puppy. Ned couldn’t help but smile, watching Robert spar with one of the guardsmen. Another dark head soon drew Ned’s gaze though. Prince Oberyn Martell, the Crown Princess Elia’s younger brother. He was perhaps of a height with Robert, but more lithely built. He fought as if he were dancing, and no man could stand against him for long. Ned was entranced, unable to look away, even when Oberyn’s dark eyes caught his.

Ned blushed profusely, and was finally able to look away from the engaging prince. All sorts of rumours were whispered about Prince Oberyn, who was called the Red Viper. He had studied at the Citadel in his youth, Ned knew, and knew many poisons. It was said he could kill a man fifty different ways. It was said also he was as likely to bed a man as a woman, and had sired at least a half dozen bastards, despite that he was only five or so name days Ned’s senior. 

Regaining his thoughts, and his breath, Ned hefted his sword and re-entered the practice yard. He focused himself on each opponent who stood before him in turn, ducking and parrying, slashing and thrusting. He did not love fighting as Robert did, but it was his duty to do well at it, to uphold his personal honour and the honour of his house, the honour of the North. 

In his intense focus, Ned did not realize that his partners abandoned the yard as they were defeated, until only one was left. Oberyn, like Ned, fought in mail and leather rather metal than plate armour. For the Dornish Prince, it was a matter of speed and range of motion. For Ned, it was because the frigid temperatures of the north could make metal freeze to a man’s skin, but make boiled leather as stiff as iron but lighter in weight. Ned blinked when Oberyn faced him, small shield in one hand, spear in the other. Oberyn gave a rather wolfish smile, and then they were circling.

While Ned was young and strong, and had been trained well, Oberyn was faster and more experienced, and soon enough had Ned flat on his back. Ned lay still, panting and aroused. The point of Oberyn’s spear rested gently against his throat, and Oberyn’s knee was between his legs. Ned steeled himself, looking up at the taller man. By the gods Oberyn was handsome, and Ned let his eyes fall closed, his neck relaxing as he submitted. 

“Well fought young wolf,” Oberyn murmured, leaning in close enough to murmur the words against Ned’s ear. Oberyn rose fluidly, but Ned was certain the pressure against his cock was completely purposeful. Ned barely kept from riding against Oberyn’s firmly muscled thigh, his cheeks heated with both arousal and shame. 

“It was my pleasure Prince Oberyn,” Ned said politely, and then blushed even more as he realised just what he had said.

“Yes, it was, wasn’t it,” Oberyn purred, offering Ned his hand. Ned accepted, grateful at least that all the blood rushing to his face seemed to be deflating his cock slightly. When Ned had gained his feet though, he was standing far too close to Oberyn for comfort. Oberyn gave that wolfish smile again, his spear shifting to bar Ned from stepping back out of his arms. “I believe I should like you to dine with me tonight,” Oberyn said, dark eyes resting on Ned’s lips, then trailing down his slender but muscular form.

Ned swallowed thickly. He was not yet full grown, but he knew what that look meant. He was uncertain why Prince Oberyn would wish to bed him though. He was not so strong and comely and charming as his elder brother Brandon, nor even his good friend Robert. He was not so wild and joyful as his younger siblings Lyanna and Benjen, though either of them were far too young to even think of dalliances such as he was being invited to partake in.

“I should like that,” Ned admitted, his cheeks flushing further. Robert had long teased Ned about his reserve, his unwillingness to flirt with and tease tavern wenches and whores. What Ned had never dared say, because he knew how ill the Faith thought of it, was that Ned had no desire for women. He had never desired a specific man before either, although he knew himself well enough by now to understood that he admired wide shoulders and narrow hips when other men stared at full breasts and slender waists. 

“I shall look for you then,” Oberyn all but growled, and released Ned. Ned practically staggered when they parted, and he hurried away, still flushed. Ned bathed quickly in the rooms that Lord Arryn had taken for their retinue in one of the nicer inns of King’s Landing. He dressed in a new linen tunic and lightweight pourpoint and jerkin in deference to the heat, and his best pair of leather breeches. Knowing he would never be able to concentrate, Ned walked the city for a time before finding himself in the meagre nod to a godswood that was kept in the Red Keep.

As dusk fell, Ned turned into the Red Keep. Slowly he climbed up into the city, and soon found his way to the Prince of Dorne’s apartments. The guard knocked at the door as he approached, then opened it at Prince Oberyn’s call. Ned swallowed thickly and entered, his heart racing as he heard the door close firmly behind him. Oberyn rose, all long limbs and sensuous grace. Ned felt almost faint. He had never been kissed before, and knew it was unwise to have accepted this invitation. But just once he wanted to forgo his duty, to put aside his honour. 

“Good evening,” Oberyn greeted, prowling around Ned. Ned practically jumped as a large warm hand trailed low across his back, caressing the upper swell of his buttocks. Ned’s breath came in soft little gasps, his head spinning.

“Good evening my Prince,” Ned returned breathlessly. 

“ _Your_ Prince?” Oberyn teased, his hand remaining in the hollow of Ned’s back as he came to stand in front of Ned. His other hand cupped Ned’s fresh-shaven chin, urging the younger man to look up the few inches of difference in their height. Ned licked his lips nervously, and once more Oberyn’s eyes fixed on Ned’s mouth. “Am I yours Lord Eddard?” Ned didn’t know how to respond to that, and before he could formulate an answer, he was being kissed for the very first time. 

Ned moaned, raising his hands to fist them in the rich fabric of the prince’s bright yellow overtunic. He didn’t know what to do with his mouth, his lips, his tongue, only knew that he had never felt anything so sweet, so hot, as Oberyn’s mouth on his, Oberyn’s tongue on his. Oberyn’s hold grew more possessive, the hand at his waist slipping lower to cup the firm swell of Ned’s muscular buttocks, the other firming on Ned’s chin and holding his head in place. 

“Ned,” gasped the young northerner when they parted to breathe. Oberyn smiled lasciviously, grasping Ned’s buttocks more firmly. Ned gasped again, head tipping back and hips driving forward. Oberyn stepped into the thrust so Ned rubbed hard against him, moaning as he felt the strength, and length, of Oberyn pressed against him. 

“Ned,” Oberyn growled. “It has been some time since I bedded a maiden.” Ned flushed heatedly, but didn’t argue, especially since Oberyn began biting and sucking down the side of his neck. In truth, Ned could only moan with desire, overwhelmed by the roughness of Oberyn’s beard, the slick wetness of his talented lips and tongue, the sting of his bright even teeth. Ned was certain he was being devoured, and they were both still fully dressed. 

“Tell me what you want,” Oberyn demanded, his words hot against Ned’s neck. 

“I don’t know to ask,” Ned admitted breathlessly. “You’re the first I’ve kissed my Prince, the first I’ve desired.” Oberyn groaned at that, and attacked Ned’s mouth with renewed fervour. The intensity of it drove Ned backwards, and soon he stumbled over a divan and had to sit, Oberyn coming down heavily on top of him. The warm weight of the Prince, the hard press of his body, the firmness of his thigh between Ned’s legs was Ned’s undoing. With a low moan, Ned thrust against Oberyn’s leg and came in his smallclothes. 

Ashamed, Ned turned away, his cheeks heating. Oberyn let out a soft chuckle, but simply kissed down Ned’s neck again. Oberyn’s hands slipped beneath Ned’s tunic and jerkin, stroking the warm skin of his belly and waist, and Ned moaned softly. It didn’t take long before Oberyn’s deft fingers had Ned’s laces undone, and then Oberyn was pulling away slightly to divest both of them of their upper clothing. 

“You wish to continue?” Ned asked with surprise.

“Do you not?” Oberyn returned with a roguish smile. 

“I wish to know how to please you,” Ned said quietly, unable to meet the Prince’s eyes. “But I have,” he trailed off in embarrassment, gesturing at his now quiescent cock. 

“Ah, but you are an adolescent yet, I imagine you’ll be hard again in no time, and now that you’ve spent yourself once, you’ll be more relaxed,” Oberyn said confidently. “Come, I promised you dinner. I have all night to bed you.” Ned flushed, his eyes falling to Oberyn’s distended trousers as the Prince rose. 

“Don’t you want to-” Ned said, then cut himself short with a flush as he gestured vaguely at Oberyn’s groin. Oberyn laughed softly. 

“The anticipation is part of the game,” Oberyn said huskily. “I have much to teach you little wolf. By the time the night is through though, you’ll be howling for me.” Ned managed to blush even brighter at that, because if the rumours he had heard were true, Oberyn neither jested nor bragged undeservedly. Oberyn offered Ned his hand, and Ned accepted, blushing slightly. Oberyn just smiled wickedly though, and kissed him again. 

“Sweet boy,” Oberyn teased, and led Ned to a low table in front of another low couch. All of the food laid out could be eaten with the fingers. Oberyn pushed Ned down gently on the couch, then deftly stripped away his own clothing. Kneeling next to Ned, Oberyn kissed the younger man, gently urging him to lay back. When Ned was dazed and breathless, Oberyn stripped him, then began to touch and explore his body.

“Oberyn?” Ned asked breathlessly.

“Hmmmm?” Oberyn hummed against the silky skin in the hollow of Ned’s hip. Ned moaned, his cock beginning to thicken once more. 

“Why me?” Ned asked quietly. Oberyn sat up, dark eyes warm. 

“Oh sweet Ned,” Oberyn said gently, cupping the side of Ned’s face in his large hand. “You truly have no idea what a treasure you are.” Ned flushed, dropping his eyes. He was nothing special and knew it well, had been told so all his life. “So humble, and yet so fierce. You are beautiful Eddard Stark,” Oberyn declared, and then leaned down to kiss Ned breathless. Ned kissed back dazedly. No one in his life had ever thought him beautiful. 

Oberyn broke the kiss, enjoying the dazed look in Ned’s grey eyes, the spit-slick sheen of his kiss swollen lips, the patches of beard burn and spots of love bites rising one his neck and shoulders. It was clear Ned had never been appreciated before, probably never flirted much with either. Oberyn had heard the rumours of Brandon Stark, ‘the wild wolf,’ and even Lyanna Stark, ‘the she wolf.’ Talk of Ned, ‘the quiet wolf,’ was appropriately quieter. And none of it had mentioned the beauty of the young man, with his high cheekbones and aquiline nose, dark hair falling straight past a firm jaw.

With a sly smile, Oberyn selected a few tasty morsels from the table and fed one to Ned, popping some food into his own mouth as well. Ned flushed, but when Oberyn teased a ripe berry against his lips, Ned opened up, then tentatively licked and suckled at Oberyn’s fingers. Oberyn smiled, and fed them both their supper one handed, the other hand roving over Ned’s body, learning the places that made his breath stutter. Ned was biting and sucking at Oberyn’s digits by the time they were both full, Oberyn gently stroking Ned’s tongue and soft palate and the insides of his cheeks. Oberyn’s other hand dipped between Ned’s splayed legs, teasing his by now aching cock and playing with his balls. 

“Oberyn,” Ned gasped, rolling his hips up eagerly, and Oberyn gave him a lecherous smile. 

“Mmmmm,” Oberyn teased, then leaned down and laved a long line up the inside of Ned’s hip. “Delicious.” Ned flushed, letting his head fall back. If he watched, he’d be finished. Oberyn’s mouth moved slow and hot over the lower part of Ned’s abdomen, then down between his legs. Wet stripes were licked up his thighs, and then Oberyn was nuzzling gently against his cock, nosing it aside to suck his balls. Ned cried out, his hand darting down, scrabbling in Oberyn’s short hair as he came helplessly, his seed splattering across his belly. 

Grinning lecherously, Oberyn leaned up, gently rubbing himself against the wet mess of Ned’s spent seed. Ned moaned, his lax cock feeling rather tender after having come twice already. Oberyn’s smile gentled, and he began to kiss and suck and touch Ned’s chest and neck and arms, all the places he had noted earlier that made Ned feel impossibly good. Ned hummed happily, wrapping his strong legs around Oberyn’s narrow waist. Their cocks rubbed together more closely, Ned’s come and their building sweat slicking the way. 

“Shall I spend like this?” Oberyn proposed huskily. “Mix my seed with yours on your belly? Or shall I slide between your thighs like a Septon with a little boy? Mayhap I should rub myself against your mouth - would you suck me?” Ned moaned at that, Oberyn’s words painting obscene pictures in his mind. “Ah, you wish to suck me,” Oberyn teased, and carefully rolled them so he lay on his back, Ned blanketed over top of him. Ned gnawed his bottom lip, looking up at Oberyn’s handsome face. Did he want to suck the Prince? He had heard of such things. 

Blushing, Ned leaned down, kissing Oberyn on the mouth. He bit at Oberyn’s lips, then kissed down his neck. Slowly, Ned learned the older man, kissing the raised scars on his dark olive toned skin, sucking his brown nipples and licking up his own seed where it had smeared on Oberyn’s rippling abdominal muscles, then, for the first time, kissing his cock. Oberyn was longer than Ned, thicker too, and he had been hard so long his erection was flushed nearly purple, the head pushing glistening and dark past the bunched foreskin, precome dribbling from the slit. 

Ned fluttered his tongue over the slit tip of Oberyn’s cock curiously, and earned a deep groan of pleasure for his trouble. One of Oberyn’s big hands gently fisted in Ned’s long dark hair, but didn’t force his motions. Ned licked up the straining shaft, and his time Oberyn let out a strangled choking sound. Ned grinned at that, and began to lick and nuzzle, wetting Oberyn’s balls thoroughly before taking the whole head of Oberyn’s cock into his mouth and sucking. 

Oberyn’s hand flattened over Ned’s skull, gently urging him down. Ned complied, taking Oberyn’s cock deep into his mouth. He gagged slightly as the rounded head pushed against his throat, then retreated a bit, swallowing around Oberyn’s thickness. Oberyn moaned deeply, and Ned tried again, this time the head of Oberyn’s cock scraping along the roof of his mouth. Oberyn bucked his hips helplessly, and Ned choked as suddenly his throat was filled. Ned’s eyes watered and he gagged around the thickness.

“That’s it, swallow it down,” Oberyn encouraged, his voice low and accent thick with need. Ned complied, if only because he was being held so tightly there was no way to retreat. But swallowing made it slightly easier, and so Ned swallowed again, sucking down the saliva that welled in his mouth. He could feel it dripping from the corners of his mouth, and then Oberyn swore, and Ned’s throat was filling with hot, salty fluid. He gagged, Oberyn’s seed seeping from the corners of his mouth and pushing up through his breathing passages to drip out his nose. Ned swallowed desperately, trying not to choke, and drank down as much of Oberyn’s seed as he could. 

When Oberyn was finally sated, Ned could finally ease free, snot and tears and semen mixing messily on his face. Oberyn groaned softly, reaching out and pulling the younger man up to lay on to of him. With soft, warm lips and tongue, Oberyn kissed and licked every drop from Ned’s face and neck. Ned moaned softly, feeling absolutely filthy and incredibly desired at the same time. His moan only grew deeper when Oberyn’s mouth fastened over his, and Ned could taste himself on the older man’s tongue. He wrapped a leg back around Oberyn, using that and both arms to clutch him close as they kissed long and slow, their bodies rocking gently together. 

“And how long do you stay in King’s Landing little wolf?” Oberyn asked a little while later, having moved them from the couch to the expansive bed. His large hands continued to wander over Ned, tracing every dip and curve of his well made form. 

“I don’t quite know, my Prince,” Ned admitted. “Lord Arryn does not tell us everything.” Oberyn laughed softly, but kissed Ned again. 

“Well, hopefully he hasn’t any tasks for you come morning. I mean to wear you out tonight,” Oberyn teased, his hand sliding up Ned’s thigh to tease his anus with light, feathering touches. Ned flushed at the implication, but nuzzled up to lick into Oberyn’s mouth, too well satisfied to argue, and wishing to know what other pleasures the Red Viper of Dorne might show him.


End file.
